yugiohfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magician's Force
|pref = MFC |tcg = 108 |pop = Pharaonic Guardian |nas = Dark Crisis}} Pharaonic Guardian to booster stworzony z dwóch japońskich zestawów Advent of Union oraz Champion of Black Magic. Jest to pierwszy zestawy, w którym termin "Magic Card" (ang. "Karta magii") zmieniono na "Spell Card" (ang. "Karta zaklęcia"). Zawartość Zestaw zawiera 108 kart. W tym: * 2 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 10 Super Rare * 17 Rare * 69 Common Lista kart TCG |- |MFC-000 |Dark Magician Girl |Effect Monster |Secret Rare |- |MFC-001 |People Running About |Normal Monster |Common |- |MFC-002 |Oppressed People |Normal Monster |Common |- |MFC-003 |United Resistance |Normal Monster |Common |- |MFC-004 |X-Head Cannon |Normal Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-005 |Y-Dragon Head |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-006 |Z-Metal Tank |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-007 |Dark Blade |Normal Monster |Rare |- |MFC-008 |Pitch-Dark Dragon |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-009 |Kiryu |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-010 |Decayed Commander |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-011 |Zombie Tiger |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-012 |Giant Orc |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-013 |Second Goblin |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-014 |Vampire Orchis |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-015 |Des Dendle |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-016 |Burning Beast |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-017 |Freezing Beast |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-018 |Union Rider |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-019 |D.D. Crazy Beast |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-020 |Spell Canceller |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-021 |Neko Mane King |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-022 |Helping Robo for Combat (jako "Helping Robo For Combat") |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-023 |Dimension Jar |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-024 |Great Phantom Thief |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-025 |Roulette Barrel |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-026 |Paladin of White Dragon |Ritual Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-027 |White Dragon Ritual |Ritual Spell |Common |- |MFC-028 |Frontline Base |Continuous Spell |Common |- |MFC-029 |Demotion |Equip Spell |Common |- |MFC-030 |Combination Attack |Quick-Play Spell |Rare |- |MFC-031 |Kaiser Colosseum |Continuous Spell |Common |- |MFC-032 |Autonomous Action Unit |Equip Spell |Common |- |MFC-033 |Poison of the Old Man |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |MFC-034 |Ante |Normal Spell |Rare |- |MFC-035 |Dark Core |Normal Spell |Rare |- |MFC-036 |Raregold Armor |Equip Spell |Common |- |MFC-037 |Metalsilver Armor |Equip Spell |Common |- |MFC-038 |Kishido Spirit |Continuous Spell |Common |- |MFC-039 |Tribute Doll |Normal Spell |Rare |- |MFC-040 |Wave-Motion Cannon |Continuous Spell |Common |- |MFC-041 |Huge Revolution |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-042 |Thunder of Ruler |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-043 |Spell Shield Type-8 |Counter Trap |Super Rare |- |MFC-044 |Meteorain |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-045 |Pineapple Blast |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-046 |Secret Barrel |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-047 |Physical Double |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-048 |Rivalry of Warlords |Continuous Trap |Common |- |MFC-049 |Formation Union |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-050 |Adhesion Trap Hole |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-051 |XY-Dragon Cannon |Fusion Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-052 |XYZ-Dragon Cannon |Fusion Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-053 |XZ-Tank Cannon |Fusion Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-054 |YZ-Tank Dragon |Fusion Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-055 |Great Angus |Normal Monster |Common |- |MFC-056 |Aitsu |Normal Monster |Common |- |MFC-057 |Sonic Duck |Normal Monster |Common |- |MFC-058 |Luster Dragon |Normal Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-059 |Amazoness Paladin |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-060 |Amazoness Fighter |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-061 |Amazoness Swords Woman |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-062 |Amazoness Blowpiper |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-063 |Amazoness Tiger |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-064 |Skilled White Magician |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-065 |Skilled Dark Magician |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-066 |Apprentice Magician |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-067 |Old Vindictive Magician |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-068 |Chaos Command Magician |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-069 |Magical Marionette |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-070 |Pixie Knight |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-071 |Breaker the Magical Warrior |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-072 |Magical Plant Mandragola |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-073 |Magical Scientist |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-074 |Royal Magical Library |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-075 |Armor Exe |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-076 |Tribe-Infecting Virus |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |MFC-077 |Des Koala |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-078 |Cliff the Trap Remover |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-079 |Magical Merchant |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-080 |Koitsu |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-081 |Cat's Ear Tribe |Effect Monster |Rare |- |MFC-082 |Ultimate Obedient Fiend |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-083 |Dark Cat with White Tail |Effect Monster |Common |- |MFC-084 |Amazoness Spellcaster |Normal Spell |Common |- |MFC-085 |Continuous Destruction Punch |Continuous Spell |Rare |- |MFC-086 |Big Bang Shot |Equip Spell |Rare |- |MFC-087 |Gather Your Mind |Normal Spell |Common |- |MFC-088 |Mass Driver |Continuous Spell |Common |- |MFC-089 |Senri Eye |Continuous Spell |Common |- |MFC-090 |Emblem of Dragon Destroyer |Normal Spell |Common |- |MFC-091 |Jar Robber |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |MFC-092 |My Body as a Shield |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |MFC-093 |Pigeonholing Books of Spell |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |MFC-094 |Mega Ton Magical Cannon |Normal Spell |Rare |- |MFC-095 |Pitch-Black Power Stone |Continuous Trap |Common |- |MFC-096 |Amazoness Archers |Normal Trap |Super Rare |- |MFC-097 |Dramatic Rescue |Normal Trap |Rare |- |MFC-098 |Exhausting Spell |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-099 |Hidden Book of Spell |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-100 |Miracle Restoring |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-101 |Remove Brainwashing |Continuous Trap |Common |- |MFC-102 |Disarmament |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-103 |Anti-Spell |Counter Trap |Common |- |MFC-104 |The Spell Absorbing Life |Normal Trap |Common |- |MFC-105 |Dark Paladin |Fusion Monster |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-106 |Double Spell |Normal Spell |Ultra Rare |- |MFC-107 |Diffusion Wave-Motion |Normal Spell |Secret Rare |} Kategoria:Boostery 2003 Kategoria:Boostery TCG